KAWAII!
by Melli
Summary: I saw this fic in a dream! Incredibly strange, takes place in the future. Knives has a girlfriend, who just happens to be my good friend Emmi-chan. o_O I know...I have insane dreams. The end is really funny! ^_^


This little fic is based on a dream I had the other night. I didn't sleep a wink until 6 in the morning! And then, it was only for 40 min. because the phone woke me up. -_- In this 40 minutes, I had a real...queer dream. Now if you know me, you know I've had some pretty strange dreams. (Jabba the Hutt! ^_^) But I've never turned any of them into fics. This one wasn't even about Trigun!  
The majority of the dream was pretty irrelevant, but it's also funny. I was baby-sitting for the kids from Malcolm in the Middle, and Reese brought home a hall pass. For some reason, it needed to be signed, so he gave it to me to sign. Randomly, there was a little bit of fanfiction written on the top. I read it and told him that he should write more. Then I woke up. The part I turned into a story was the tiny bit of fanfiction on the hall pass. It didn't totally make sense, but I worked it out a little. It takes place on the planet Gunsmoke, but thousands of years after the events of Trigun. At this point in time, civilization is around the point we are currently at. I mean, technology-wise, Gunsmoke is a bit more advanced than us, but not too noticeably. Hopefully the fic itself will explain the rest.   
  
  
Millions Knives strolls down the sidewalk of downtown May City. Hands in his pockets, he stares down at the ground, paying no attention to the Victorian-style houses and apartment buildings he passes. He doesn't even notice when he walks smack into an elderly woman-something that would have made him furious years ago.  
Something is bothering him.  
Knives is on his way to a date. Hard to believe, but this former psycho has a serious girlfriend. Today is their 6-month anniversary, so he's taking Emerald out for a nice dinner on the pier. Things between the two are getting pretty serious and for Knives, this also means pretty scary.  
Sure, he'd had plenty of dates, one-night stands, and other short-term relationships, but none were in any way like this one. He actually found himself enjoying every moment with Emmi and dreading every moment away from her. Knives was actually considering asking her to move in with him. But that means...  
Something important is on his mind.  
Knives runs a hand through his newly-cut hair. Yesterday, Emmi took him to a hair salon, where his previously shaggy mane was trimmed, cut, and styled. Now, he looks similar to his days before the confrontation with his twin, Vash the Stampede....except a bit longer...and a whole lot neater. Actually, he looked kawaii according to Emerald. When she saw the results, the only things she could say was, "KAWAII!" She said the cut made him look like a little boy-in a good way. Since then, she had repeated the word many times.  
With his new hair cut, and casual outfit of khakis and a polo shirt covered by a jean jacket, Knives blends in well.  
Arriving at his destinations, the blond man looks around for his girlfriend. It's on the late side, so not many people are around. Right away, he spots a woman approaching him from across the street. She's dressed in a green, ankle-length skirt and a pink top. Her hair is left untouched, hanging loose around her face, and she carries a small, pink purse.  
As she nears, Knives puts on a big smile, and calls out, "Emmi-chan! Happy anniversary!"  
"KAWAII! Happy anniversary, Knives-chan!" Emmi replies, running up and hugging him and giving her boyfriend a big kiss.  
"You ready?" Knives asks. She nods, and he puts his arm around her waist, leading her into the restaurant.  
  
"So...six whole months..."  
Knives and Emerald have finished dinner and are now walking along the beach. The sky is dark, but their path is lit up by the full moon. Emmi is wearing Knives' jean jacket, and she carries her sandals as well as her purse. They had been chatting a little, but mostly the couple walked in silence. Knives didn't feel like saying much.  
Something is nagging at the back of his mind.  
"What's wrong, Knives-chan? You're awfully quiet this evening," Emmi asks, sounding worried.  
"Huh? Oh...It's nothing..." He shakes his head and tries to concentrate on being a good boyfriend.  
"Come on. I can see something's wrong. You can tell me."  
Knives looks up at his companion's face. Her green eyes are full of concern and she cocks her head, waiting for an answer.  
"...All right...I'll tell you," he relents, sighing. "Although you'll probably never want to see me again."  
Emmi's patient face never falters as Knives tells her the whole story of his life-from Project Seeds to his brother to his travels since then. He finishes just as they reach the end of the beach and turns to see her reaction.  
"Do you think I care about your past?" Emerald asks her stunned partner. "All I care about is you now."  
"You do realize this means that you'll die and I won't, don't you? I've been alive for millennia and I'll live for even longer."  
"Yes, I do realize that. But we can deal with that later, when the time comes. Right now, let's enjoy this gorgeous evening."  
"I don't think you understand what I'm telling you. My life has been long and painful."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Emmi offers, looking up at the stars, obviously not interested in talking about it at this moment.  
"MILLENNIA! I've been around for MILLENNIA! I've seen millennia of pain and sorrow. More death, tragedy, and horror than any mortal could ever possibly fathom. And you don't give a rat's ass about all that?"  
Knives finishes his angst-filled speech and Emmi turns to him. They look at each other for a moment, then Emmi suddenly smiles.  
"KAWAII!"  
Knives facefaults and Emerald giggles at him.  
"Silly boy. I love you no matter what."  
He picks himself up and stupidly asks, "What?"  
"I said I love you no matter what," she clarifies.  
Knives gapes at her, open-mouthed for a second. Then he returns to his senses and stutters, "I-I lo-ove you, t-too..."  
Realizing that they just exchanged those three little words all couples work up to, Knives smiles broadly and reflects that it's good to have someone that loves him. engages his darling in a sweet kiss under the full moon.  



End file.
